


Diosa de papel

by Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort



Series: Psico-Mind (a boy in love) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Instability, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort/pseuds/Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort
Summary: Se odian a veces, se aman poco, se veneran mucho. No saben amar, pero lo hacen mejor que ningún otro monstruo.





	Diosa de papel

Esta Él, que la mira con la respiración acelerada y saboreando gritos de piedad. Es un niño que sueña con ser acobijado en el infierno y sin embargo corretea y mata sobre la tierra podrida, y venera a una diosa de mentira mientras le enseña el arte de morir.

(Eres tan bonita como las marcas de arañazos en la pared)

Y la venera, y la ama, la ama tanto… Le gusta ignorar que es un niño, pues jamás ha conocido la existencia del tiempo, y adora arrancar gritos y chillidos de horripilantes monstruos en la noche; mientras cae una llovizna que lo decora con su horror acendrado.

(Te ves hermosa cuando la lluvia limpia el rojo de tu piel)

Está Ella, que es una diosa que es mendiga y a él le gusta pensar que ella es de papel, pues parece ser la única que no disfruta de la lluvia carcomida que cae sobre ambos cada noche en que acumulan montañas preciosas de cadáveres grises.  
Él ama respirar el aire podrido de los callejones donde habitan los monstruos. Pero ama sobretodo la mirada turbia de ella contra el abismo de los caminos. Nunca le enseñaron sobre el tiempo, sobre el tacto, sobre las sonrisas sin crueldad; pero lo cierto es que él solito ha aprendido a amar. Pues la ama a ella y a sus palabras mudas.

(Eres tan, tan, blanca)

Él sabe que ella es como el cielo nublado, sin palabras o reflexiones que poseer, y que a veces la tienta a atravesarlo con su mano gastada y sucia. A veces a Ella le gustaría limpiar la pared con su pequeño cuerpecito y adornar las tardes de amnesia con sus gritos amordazados, mientras toda la vida se le va cuando la noche cesa, pues ella desprecia la lluvia.

(Puede que él no sepa amar, pero lo hace mejor que todo el mundo podrido)

– Oyeeeee  
– Es hora de volver

Entonces él sonríe y ya no está lloviendo, pero ella es un ser pálido y horrendo que viene del cielo nublado y él la ama. Ama sus labios gastados y sus ojos que lloran papel mojado, mientras que él es un niño endemoniado que ríe a gritos, ella es una diosa que asesina y odia en el silencio absoluto.

(Estoy tan solo)

En una noche sin lluvia él le ve el rostro seco por primera vez, y hay en ella una belleza que le roba la razón pero por unos segundos la odia, la desprecia, y le gustaría arrancarle las vértebras y mordisquearle las penas, hasta que ella por fin rompa ese silencio nauseabundo.  
Él y ella desean ver al otro ahuecado y sin gritos que soltar, pero aún continúan por las noches disfrazándose de monstruos conmovedores y que desprecian a todo aquel que no sea como ellos.  
Se odian a veces, se aman poco, se veneran mucho. No saben amar, pero lo hacen mejor que ningún otro monstruo.


End file.
